Ink
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Una prestigiosa y escéptica profesora de literatura de la universidad de Londres encuentra un diario en la biblioteca, es un diario particular que llama su atención y que narra la vida de alguien llamado Harry Potter, sin embargo hay algo extraño, fue escrito hacia muchos años y su autor no era otro más que un vampiro. [Minific][AU][Hanny] Re-subido.


**¡No puede ser!, no se que es lo que pasa o si tiene una mania en mi contra, que mis historias se terminan borrando, no había visto que esta historia se me borró... **

**En fin, muchas gracias a Hanny Valentine por darme señal de que no estaba este fic.**

**A todos los que me habían dejado review muchas gracias... Mil disculpas a todos.**

**Les recuerdo que es una historia sin fin de lucro y todo lo que suene a Harry Potter no es mío sino de una asombrosa escritora de apellido Rowling.**

**Esta historia tiene pocos capitulos es un mini fic... ya tengo gran parte de la historia que prometo se actualizará la próxima semana, el lunes específicamente.**

**Un abrazo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ink<span>  
><strong>

_**Entrada Primera.  
><strong>**Nueva York, 1871**_

_Cuando un viejo amigo me dijo que trazar líneas en un diario podía volverse algo satisfactorio y sumamente medicinal a lo largo de los años lo tome por idiota, hoy he decidido tomar en cuenta sus consejos y comenzar a escribir en estos viejos papiros la historia de mi larga vida, es quizás uno de esos momentos en la vida de una persona en los que la toma de decisiones marcan el rumbo de sus destinos; después cien largos años de vida en los que he visto reinos morir y resurgir de sus cenizas, de ver como el mundo intenta adaptarse a las nuevas tecnologías que dejan atrás lo antiguo, las viejas costumbres, donde los seres humanos se destruyen a si mismos cayendo en vicios fuera de sus alcances, haciéndose la guerra entre ellos, destruyéndose; ante esto, he tomado la firme decisión de comenzar a escribir lo que hasta ahora puede llamarse mi vida, una vida que ha estado llena de tantas cosas, tantas vivencias que se necesitarían decenas de diarios para terminar de relatarlas._

_No me gusta divagar, tampoco ahondar en temas o palabras que sé que no llegaran a nada más que a lo que quiero decir, así que iré al grano y comenzaré con una frase que resultará significativa en todas proporciones y que responde a muchas interrogantes que por siglos han seguido a quienes puedo decir, sufren de la misma situación, viven en lo mismo. Hemos sido llamados por infinidad de nombres conforme han pasado los años, algunos nos han señalado como demonios que traen a su mundo plagas, enfermedades y muerte, otros nos han llamado seres divinos, sobrenaturales con la capacidad de ver cosas que ellos no ven, sentir emociones y sensaciones que ellos son incapaces de sentir, insisto, miles de nombres, y finalmente son en realidad muchas descripciones para llegar a una sola palabra, a un solo concepto que define perfectamente a mi persona y por supuesto a los que son como yo. Lo sé, suelo jugar a las frases, te he mentido, me encanta jugar con las palabras, amo hacerlo, es algo natural en mí que a veces suele resultar fastidioso. Pero si has puesto atención entre tanta paja, poderos dar cuenta de quién soy en realidad, o más bien, qué soy, ¿lo tienes?, lo diré en palabras simples, regularmente llamado "demonio", algunas veces "no muerto" y entre los aristócratas de la época "nosferatu", todos finalmente llegan a ser sobrenombres de lo que en realidad soy, un ser que tiene por maldición tomar la vida de otros para vivir, irónicamente la muerte para algunos es la vida para mí, es una maldición infame, sanguinaria y cruel que arrebata sin pedir, mata sin piedad, destruye sin avisar; cuerpos pálidos, rostros finos y atractivos, vestimentas oscuras acompañan nuestro andar, ¿lo tienes?, si ya lo has pillado, estás en lo correcto, soy un vampiro, no tan longevo como él que me creo, pero tampoco tan joven, actualmente tengo ciento dos años, ha sido un largo peregrinaje siendo lo que soy, una vida aburrida y llena de sangre para vivir que no tengo opción alguna más que plasmarla en estas palabras._

_Pero para que indagar en tantas palabras y frases, vamos a comenzar con lo interesante, con lo que sé estás esperando leer de mi vida, pues bien, como toda obra teatral siempre debe empezarse por un preludio, un acto inicial antes del desarrollo de cada escena a desarrollar y en esta ocasión no seremos la excepción a la regla, quizás no comenzaré con mi vida desde que fui concebido, pero si pretendo detallarte un poco de mis raíces antes de comenzar con la historia que realmente te va a interesar._

_**Era** el año de 1721, las cosas estaban muy revolucionadas en Inglaterra por los remanentes de la famosa crisis "Burbuja de los mares del sur", así que mi abuelo sumido en la tristeza por haber perdido su poca fortuna en la crisis y a mi abuela en unas de las últimas etapas de la peste, decidió embarcarse en un barco llamado "Edimburgo" hacia las colonias inglesas en las Américas, específicamente hacia la colonia Carolina del Sur, lugar dónde un viejo conocido le había ofrecido empleo como mozo en un bar en la frontera de esta colonia con su vecina Georgia. Sin fortuna, deprimido y con un pequeño hijo de cinco años, Charles Potter arribaba en América en el verano de 1721 y tan pronto piso tierra se encontró con un paisaje peculiar, Carolina del Sur era un lugar caluroso, húmedo y tropical, específicamente en el puerto de la bella Beaufort se encontraba un paraíso tropical que sin duda dejaba muy atrás al fresco y lluvioso Londres._

_Así pasaron seis meses donde la vida se le fue haciendo fácil a mi abuelo y tras jugarse todo lo que había logrado conseguir gracias a su trabajo (compro una hermosa casita en el centro de la ciudad y había creado una pequeña, pero modesta fortuna) como mozo del bar "Savannah" en una partida de cartas, obtuvo las escrituras de una plantación de arroz en una finca a las afueras de Beaufort, por aquellos años aquel que poseía en Carolina del Sur alguna plantación de arroz o algodón tenía definido su futuro y así fue, rápidamente mi abuelo, comerciante desde muy joven en Inglaterra y con su vasta experiencia antes de perder su fortuna en la crisis de 1720, comenzó a levantar la vieja casona de la plantación y en menos de dos años, en 1723, Charles Potter había pasado de ser un don nadie, el mozo dedicado de un bar de mala muerte; a ser un nuevo rico en ascenso, con una jugosa fortuna creciendo como la espuma. A la pequeña plantación de arroz se le anexaron varios terrenos aledaños más tras arreglos de mi abuelo con los dueños y para finales de ese año, la plantación "Dorea" era una productora en potencia de arroz, algodón y azúcar. Mi padre en ese entonces, con 8 años, de inmediato fue tratado como un príncipe y aquellas pocas carencias que paso en su llegada a tierras sureñas en América quedaron atrás. La suerte le siguió sonriendo a mi abuelo, tanto, que las producciones de arroz y de algodón requerían en gran medida la fuerza de la esclavitud y de África llego un barco a Beaufort con quince esclavos exclusivos para "Dorea" (antes de que las cosas se pusieran como ya las conoces con la esclavitud, y sí admito que mi abuelo fue uno de los percusores de aquello); las cosas iban muy bien, a mediados de 1725 la fortuna de Charles era vasta, inmensa y poderosa, tan poderosa que sus tratados comerciales incluso llegaban hasta la lejana colonia de Virginia y con gran medida a Georgia._

_Llegaba el año de 1730, la producción de algodón se disparo en toda la colonia de Carolina del Sur, mi abuelo que ya había expandido aún más sus terrenos hacia la frontera con la comunidad de Jasper, de inmediato comenzó su producción en masa, siendo la colonia de Georgia la compradora oficial de sus producciones. Mi padre, por aquel entonces ya con catorce años se había convertido en un chico mimado, un príncipe malcriado que hacia su voluntad por los ahora enorme terrenos de "Dorea", no puedo negarte que hay algo de mi padre en mí, después de todo, como bien lees es mi padre; pero crecer rodeado de comodidades y mimos había obligado al ya viejo Charles a mandarlo nuevamente a su tierra, a Inglaterra, así que a finales de aquel año, James Potter era enviado a estudiar a un internado en Londres con la finalidad de reformar su carácter y sobre todo educarlo para cuando mi abuelo muriera y él quedará a cargo de todo. _

_Para mi abuelo, que dejo todo en Inglaterra al morir mi abuela, Dorea (sí, mi abuelo llamo a sus tierras como ella, ¿extraño no?) las cosas iban bastante bien, pero el destino parecía haberle sonreído y en el invierno de 1736 llego a casa el joven Potter, con veinte años cumplidos, casado con una hermosa mujer pelirroja llamada Lily y con la espléndida noticia de que Charles iba a ser abuelo, aquella noticia volvió loco a mi abuelo que mando hacer un banquete en honor a su hijo y ahora nuera, toda la alcurnia de Beaufort y de otros lugares debían enterarse de que su hijo había regresado a casa y que pronto tendría un hijo, su nieto. Sin embargo, tanta suerte en tanto tiempo debía fallar alguna vez y la bella Lily perdió a su bebé, a un segundo y hasta un tercero, simplemente la matriz de la pelirroja no estaba preparada para procrear, al menos no por el momento. Así llego la época tabú en mi familia, nadie en la casona debía hablar de bebés, era un tema prohibido y aquel que fuese sorprendido haciéndolo era despedido sin miramientos; mi abuelo abatido por la situación de Lily, por su tristeza y la desesperación de su hijo mando traer sanadores desde Nueva York, incluso desde Filadelfia, pero ninguno pudo lograr que la esposa de su heredero pudiera embarazarse. La fortuna Potter seguía en acenso, las producciones creciendo cada vez más, incluso con la implementación de los nuevos impuestos demandados por el imperio, sin embargo, una extraña maldición se había instalado en mi madre por aquellos años. Hasta que en el año de 1749, veintiocho años desde la llegada de los Potter a Carolina del Sur, por todos los rincones de "Dorea" la noticia llegó, Lily Potter daba a luz a un varón, al que llamó Harry James; aquello fue un boom de alegría para el viejo Charles que ya contaba con casi cincuenta años; tras varios años de intentos, finalmente James Potter había tenido a su primogénito y tristemente su único hijo, pues tras el parto de la señora Potter finalmente su matriz se había jubilado al completo. Antes de continuar, solo rectificaré lo que ya habéis supuesto, ese niño llamado Harry efectivamente soy yo y tristemente admito que no nací en Inglaterra, por si en algún momento intento hacértelo creer, nací en el cuarto principal de la mansión Potter en la plantación de mi abuelo, con una mata de cabello negro y unos ojos verdes como los de mi madre, sí, sé que no puede conocerse el color de los ojos siendo tan pequeño, pero que más te da, los tengo verdes, punto final._

_Continuando donde me quede, no temas, sé que estas aburrido, estoy por terminar, ¿vale?, pues bien, era el año de 1751, las cosas se estaban poniendo infames para la plantación "Dorea", las demandas de algodón eran superiores a las de arroz o a las de azúcar y debido a esto, los impuestos eran impensables, mi padre comenzó a oponerse fervientemente a la imposición británica, pero siguió trabajando bajo aquella situación hasta la década de 1760, yo ya contaba con once años por aquel entonces, dónde mi padre tomó le peor decisión de su vida, decidió apoyar a un grupo llamado "whigs", grupo de liberales que se oponían a la monarquía británica y planeaban la independencia de las trece colonias; aquello fue el caos, mi padre sin pensar se había metido en una lucha con tintes políticas, aquel estrés y el constante ataque de los "torys" (para no hacértela extensa, los que apoyan al monarca) provocó que mi abuelo cayera enfermo de fiebre y a las dos semanas, sin remedio alguno, Charles Potter dejaba de existir. La noticia fue devastadora, mi padre cayó en una depresión impresionante, tanto que paso dos días encerrado en sus habitaciones y comenzó con una pequeña campaña de resentimiento hacia mí pues él decía que el amor de Charles era mío y por mi culpa y sus desgastes para conmigo mi abuelo enfermó. Como podrás imaginarte, esta situación no cambio, desde aquel día yo me convertí en el hijo "no deseado" de James, él me juzgaba y culpaba por la muerte de su padre tanto que amenazó con correrme de "Dorea", sin embargo, el amor de mi madre, divina mujer, maravillosa dama, me protegió. _

_Las cosas entre mi padre y yo nunca fueron buenas desde entonces, yo cumplía quince años siendo festejado solo por la benévola sonrisa de mi madre y los mimos y cariños de mi nana, una esclava llamada Abigail. Ni siquiera cuando partí de "Dorea" y de Beaufort hacia la bella ciudad de Charleston a la edad de diecisiete años mi padre me dirigió la palabra, al contrario, se quedo con una fortuna inestable por los impuestos y la demanda de algodón y con el orgullo de perder a su único hijo por un capricho. Aquello fue el principio del fin, un fin que llegaría tan solo un año después de mi partida y que ocasionalmente dentro de algunos más ocasionaría lo que yo llamo "el inicio de mi maldición". En ese mismo año de 1766, mi madre presa de una profunda tristeza por mi partida enfermo de fiebre ocasionando su muerte una semana después; como te imaginaras aquello destrozó por completo mi alma, desagarró cada parte de mí cuando llego un mensaje de Abigail informando del terrible deceso. Al instante tomé un carruaje y tras dos días llegué nuevamente a "Dorea" donde mi padre ya había organizado el rito funerario y sepultado los restos de mi madre en la cripta familiar; como podrás darte cuenta eso me hizo estallar en rabia, peleé con mi padre e incluso me acuso de haberle abofeteado por negarse a esperarme y permitir presentar los respetos correspondientes a mi madre. Lo siguiente, es una escena muy personal que he llevado conmigo durante mi longeva vida y que por primera vez compartiré con alguien, mi padre, preso del dolor y tristeza cayó enfermo dos meses después._

**–_Harry, hijo, acércate a mí – dijo con una voz tranquila, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por paños húmedos y algunos esclavos se movían inquietos atendiéndolo._**

**–_Así que ahora me hablas – dije con un profundo resentimiento, aún seguía molesto._**

**–_No me juzgues muchacho, no ahora – su voz se torno dolorosa, melancólica –solo permite que te contemple, déjame ver tu bello rostro, dame la oportunidad de atormentar aún más a mi alma al ver el hombre bueno en el que te has convertido y que por estupideces sin sentido e ignorado todo este tiempo – mi corazón, marchito por la muerte de mi madre y envuelto en dolor de su pérdida latió con fuerza ante aquellas palabras, sin más, olvidando un poco mi enojo, me acerque a él._**

**–_Aquí estoy – recuerdo que le dije._**

**–_Eres hermoso, eres la cosa más bella que Lily pudo haberme regalado – dijo entre lágrimas –y yo he sido tan estúpido, tan orgulloso, tan…–_**

**–_Estoy aquí contigo ahora, padre – le interrumpí, aún con la enfermedad al límite, mi padre, un hombre de mediana estatura, ojos marrones y cabellos azabaches como los míos lloraba preso de dolor._**

**–_El viejo siempre me decía que tú serías mejor que nosotros dos – dijo de pronto al parar de llorar –tenía mucha fe en ti muchacho, él te amaba, incluso puedo apostar a que te amaba más que a mí, desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas fuiste su debilidad, lo supe desde que lo vi mirarte, lo hubieras visto hijo, era un viejo histérico presumiendo a su nieto con cuanto esclavo, noble o extraño se cruzase en su camino –_**

**–_No creas – dije sonriendo débilmente –para el abuelo, tú siempre fuiste su adoración, hubieses escuchado sus pláticas, "mi james hizo…", "era tan malcriado, pero lo adoraba..." –_**

**–_Le echo de menos – soltó un suspiro –y a vuestra madre también – me miró a los ojos, era su hora, ambos lo supimos en cuanto nos conectamos con la mirada –hijo, mi amado Harry, eres inteligente, sé que dejo toda nuestra fortuna y nuestras tierras en buenas manos, cuídalas, el viejo te ha contado nuestra historia y entonces sé que comprendes cuán importante es esto, todo esto – estaba sonriendo –creo que es hora, debo alcanzar a mi bella Lily, pero antes de hacerlo, quisiera conocer si tu corazón y tu alma me perdonan, perdonan a este terco, orgulloso y estúpido padre que tienes por apartarte, por lastimarte como lo hice…–_**

**–_Nunca has necesitado pedir mi perdón, padre – le tome la mano, seguía mirándolo fijamente –pues sin pedirlo ya lo tenías ganado, eres mi padre, te amo y me dolerá perderte a ti también –_**

**–_Pero hijo, Harry, muchacho – lo vi sonreír con orgullo y mi corazón tembló de miedo al reconocer lo que estaba por suceder –solo nos estamos despidiendo por un rato, vuestra madre, yo y el viejo esperaremos tu llegada con ansias, cuídate y cumple con tu deber como Potter – cerró sus ojos y entonces dejo de respirar, mi padre, James, estaba muerto._**

_Vaya, esto es interesante, mi corazón se ha empapado de dolor y de sentimientos, algo que creía olvidado en mí, lo siento, recordar momentos como la muerte de mi padre y muchos más que te iré contando a poco me pone sentimental. Sí, debes estar pensando que estoy loco o fuera de lo normal, un vampiro es un ser sin sentimientos, un ser sin corazón y capaz de matar sin el menor remordimiento, pues he de confesarte que los libros escritos por mortales o por quien tu desees jamás han conocido a un vampiro, no conocen lo que somos, en pocas palabras no saben nada. Volvamos a la historia, que como verás va tomando forma, va sonando lógica. Pues bien, al morir mi padre, todo cuanto poseía desde las plantaciones de azúcar hasta las propiedades pequeñas en Charleston eran mías, había, con diecisiete años adquirido una fortuna impresionante, aún en crecimiento pesé a los impuestos; era dueño de los contratos comerciales más jugosos entre Georgia y Carolina del Sur, era sin duda el joven más rico de toda la colonia. Un año después de la adquisición de mi herencia, 1767, llegó a mi vida la que hasta este momento es y será el amor de mi vida, se llamaba Ginevra y provenía de una familia de ascendencia irlandesa, llegó a las tierras Potter con la finalidad de sustituir a unas de las cocineras principales de la casona que murió en una epidemia de fiebre. Sin importarme nada, ni la clase social, ni siquiera el chismorreo de los aristócratas de la época y tras dos años de noviazgo, entre formal e informal, la desposé, la convertí en mi esposa y aquella pelirroja de ojos marrones fue mi felicidad entera, tanta fue mi felicidad que pude darme el lujo de derrochar un poco de la fortuna y realizar un tour hasta la lejana colonia de Nueva York, que irónicamente se convertiría en una de las decisiones más intrigantes y cruciales de mi vida. Tras nuestro regreso a Beaufort, mi amada esposa enfermó gravemente, una extraña enfermedad asoló su salud y según los sanadores fue contraída mientras estábamos por Delaware, colonia azotada por dicha epidemia, y así como llego a mi vida, Ginevra, con un intenso sufrimiento y con el corazón desgastado por su enfermedad, murió en mis brazos, sonriéndome como ella solía hacerlo y expresando un mudo "te amo" con su hermosa mirada café._

_Eran mediados de aquel 1769 y mi corazón estaba destrozado, descuide un poco la labor en las plantaciones y por fin los impuestos lograron lo que desde años intentaban hacer, frenar el crecimiento de la fortuna Potter. Conmovido y aún destrozado decidí dejar la plantación en manos de un viejo empleado de la casa, Cornelius, fiel hasta le médula y hábil en el manejo de las plantaciones de las tierras Potter, así llegue hasta Charleston, bello puerto, ciudad divina y ajetreada por aquel entonces, por un lado los fanáticos liberales despotricando contra la monarquía, amenazando como declararle la guerra, una guerra por su independencia; y por otro lado, una extraña enfermedad azotaba a la ciudad, era una enfermedad silenciosa que mataba al instante y que llevaba más de medio año atacando noche a noche, no había síntomas previos, simplemente las personas morían, desangradas y sin lesiones visibles en sus cuerpos. Los diarios de la colonia se encontraban despavoridos, ávidos de información, tan era el caso que había recompensas por información. Yo, con mi mente todo el tiempo pensando en Ginevra, en su muerte y en el corto tiempo que había estado junto a mí, ignoré todo cuanto me decían, una noche, era más bien de madrugada, regresaba a casa tras haber pasado gran parte de mi tiempo en un bar para aristócratas bebiendo y jugando a los dados, y entonces la vi, pelirroja, ojos marrones y vestida en una de esas provocativas batas que había usado en nuestra noche de bodas, me miraba lujuriosa, con ansias, era mi Ginevra, mi amada esposa, creyendo que era una ilusión por mi estado decidí ignorarla y pasar de largo a su lado, sin embargo me detuve, mi nariz reaccionó al instante, era su perfume, su delicioso olor a jazmines; al girarme y verla mi corazón latió desbocado, no era una ilusión, era mi esposa, era mi amada pelirroja; pronunció mi nombre, se acercó y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro, mis mejillas, mis labios, se inclinó hacia mí en afán de besarme y sonrió con picardía, no había dudas, era ella, reconocía esos gestos, esos labios, esas pecas, aún si tuviese los ojos cerrados. Y de pronto, el hechizo terminó, un terrible dolor atacó mi cuello, era impresionante, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo igual, podía sentir como lentamente alguien succionaba "algo" de mí a través del cuello, mi corazón latía a prisa, a punto de explotar por el miedo, el dolor, la ansiedad e incluso la excitación, eran infinidad de emociones provocadas en mí a través de aquella "mordida" en mi cuello; en principio intente golpear con mis manos y fuerzas a quien me estuviera atacando, pero nada podía hacer, con cada intento desfallecía más, finalmente sentí que todo me abandonaba, lo intuía, era mi hora, había llegado mi momento de morir, cualquiera que fuera la situación, lo que me estaba atacando estaba por acabar con mi vida y de pronto paró, el dolor cesó y pude percatarme de que no morí, me lleve la mano al cuello con dolor y mire hacia los lados, ahí lo vi, era alto, cabello negro y largo, ojos profundos y oscuros, se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de su boca mientras me miraba con detenimiento, con estudio y hasta burla. Grite un "hey" pero nada salió de mi garganta, no había voz, solo un pequeño dolor, un punzante pero leve dolor, el hombre se rió con más fuerza y al instante despareció._

_En el momento no comprendía nada, nervioso y sin ser literal, corrí hasta mi casa, toqué sin cesar hasta que mi vieja nana me abrió, al verme chilló de la impresión y de inmediato me acompañó hasta mi cama, lugar que fue mi compañía por una semana completa y es que enferme, una fiebre altísima, nauseas, vómito, nada de apetito, irritación en el cuerpo, los sanadores no se explicaban lo que me pasaba y solo les quedaba pronosticar mi final en un par de días. Abigail nunca se alejo de mi lado, cuando tenía pesadillas o temblores en frío me cantaba, me mimaba, a pesar de ser un hombre de veinte años, mi nana siempre me veía como su bebé, su niño adorado. Agobiado, harto y preso del dolor, decidí contra las prohibiciones de los especialistas trasladarme a morir a mis tierras, a Dorea, a las plantaciones, si habría de morir quería hacerlo en casa, donde había fallecido toda mi familia y mi esposa, Abigail a mi lado, como siempre. _

_Una noche, Abigail se había ido a tomar un descanso tras mi insistencia, una risa algo sarcástica y burlona invadió mi habitación, una silueta apareció y de inmediato la reconocí, era el hombre que me había atacado, estaba de pie junto a la ventana, me miraba con esos ojos impresionantes, sentí escalofríos al verlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y un terrible miedo empezó a invadir cada partícula de mí. El hombre comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, no dejaba de mirarme._

**–_Vaya, sí que eres fuerte, muy fuerte, dulce niño – dijo el hombre al acercarse hasta mí._**

**– _¿Quién eres? – pregunté temeroso._**

**– _¿Quién soy?, ¿Qué soy?, ¿Quiénes somos? – Comenzó a reírse con más fuerza y luego me miro detenidamente, analizándome –tienes una voz temblorosa, pero muy osada, oh dulce niño, eres tan bello – dijo._**

**–_Abigail llegará en cualquier momento y… – argumente a mi favor, mirando la puerta, implorando que mi nana entrará de golpe y el atacante se esfumará._**

**–_Esa esclava no vendrá – dijo firme –y debo admitir que su sangre, oh divina delicia, fascinante, vieja, negra, divina, divina – su tono burlón era notable._**

**– _¿Abigail? – pregunté, sabía la respuesta, ese hombre la había matado, por su forma de hablar y burlarse, él había matado a mi nana._**

**–_Dulce niño, divino ángel, ¿qué haré contigo? – comenzó a juguetear con mis mejillas, yo estaba inmóvil, no podía moverme._**

**_ –Termina lo que empezaste – le dije finalmente –dame la muerte – era lo mejor, entre más pronto me acabase, mi calvario terminaría._**

**–_Podría hacerlo, podría no hacerlo, la verdad es que eres especial, eres fantástico y muy fuerte, sin duda serías una bella joya en mi corona – dijo sin burla –sabes, pensaba darte a elegir, que eligieras tu próximo destino, pero soy caprichoso, lo siento, así soy, qué se le puede hacer – se encogió en hombros y me atacó sin piedad, nuevamente mordió mi cuello, lo estaba haciendo otra vez, cuando pensé desfallecer paró –eres delicioso, me encanta tu sangre, deliciosa, pura, inocente, divina – decía extasiado._**

**– _¿Qué es esto? – con la mano en mi cuello y a duras pones logre articular aquella pregunta._**

**–_Es solo el medio mi niño, solo el medio – se llevó una mano hacia su boca, específicamente su muñeca –bebe – dijo de pronto extendiéndome su muñeca, de inmediato gire mi rostro en negación –he dicho que bebas – su voz fue fuerte, firme, nada comparado con su tono burlón, puso a fuerzas su muñeca en mi boca y el sabor de su sangre invadió mi paladar._**

**_Era delicioso, su sabor comenzó a extasiarme como no tienes idea, tomé su mano con las mías y succione su muñeca con más fervor mientras él solo cerraba sus ojos emitiendo un leve quejido. No podía parar, algo dentro de mí lo necesitaba, quería más, me fascinaba, justo cuando pensé explotar en éxtasis, alejó su muñeca de mí con fuerza, lo mire detenidamente y sin temor pronuncie aquello que sentía –dame más –_**

**–_Es todo lo que tendrás por hoy mi niño – dijo riéndose –ahora me marcho, odio la siguiente parte – y se fue, me dejó ahí sin más._**

_Debo confesar que jamás lo volví a ver, y aunque no lo creas hace un par de años me entere que había muerto, ¿un vampiro muerto?, sí, es posible, ¿no creerás que te revelaré como hacerlo?, no seas tan curioso, la intención es decir que el ser que me había inducido a esta maldición murió algunos años después de mi conversión, su nombre era Regulus Black, era uno de los vampiros de sangre antigua, la dinastía Black, la cual actualmente está siendo liderada por un gran amigo mío, Lord Sirius; pero primero a lo primero, ¿no?_

_Cuando Regulus se fue de mi habitación, comprendí que mi vida como la conocía había terminado por completo, aquella noche fue mi última noche como ser vivo, si mi mente no me fallaba pasaría a convertirme en alguien como él, en un vampiro. Vaya que estaba en lo cierto, un terrible dolor, como jamás había sentido en mi vida recorrió todo mi cuerpo, fue insoportable, intolerable, grite sin emitir sonido, mi cabeza a punto de estallar y mi corazón latiendo tan a prisa que podía sentir mi pecho querer explotar; de pronto mis ojos fueron cerrándose, poco a poco, el dolor iba desapareciendo y luego todo se puso negro, era el vacío, la nada, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero cuando abrí los ojos todo era diferente y entonces comprendí que aquella fue mi muerte como mortal._

_Sabes, me he cansado un poco, el escribirte todo esto, el pensar en mi pasado, la muerte de mis padres, de Ginevra, me ha dejado agotado y curiosamente ha despertado mi apetito, así que por hoy es todo lo que te contaré, quizás mañana vuelva y entonces te platique un poco sobre lo que paso luego de aquella noche, como comenzó mi vida maldita, mi vida como vampiro. Nos leemos mañana._

_Harry._

No pudo evitar soltar un bostezo, cerró el enorme libro con cuidado, como si fuese su joya más preciada y miró hacia el techo con nostalgia, aquella era en cierta manera la primera entrada de aquel libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la universidad de forma ocasional. Ella era la jefa de la academia de literatura, letras y filosofía del colegio universitario de Londres y encontrar aquel libro, tan sobrenatural, tan soberbio y puramente magnífico, era su hallazgo personal más importante desde que fuese una colegiala ejemplar en dicha universidad.

–Es una narración perfecta – admitió.

– ¿Qué es una narración perfecta? – le preguntaron, la mujer se giro para ver a una mujer rubia y gafas de montura media luna mirarle con curiosidad.

–No puedo hablarte de ello, no hasta terminar de leer esta obra tan excelsa – levantó el libro en sus manos –claro que no es perfecta, tiene sus defectos narrativos, hace falta algo de elocuencia y a veces la narración te hace perderte y…–

–Basta Ginny – dijo la rubia –solo he preguntado en cierta forma, ¿qué haces? –

–Leer – dijo sin más.

–Raro en ti, ¿no lo crees? – río un poco y se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban, tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión con la directora? – preguntó mordiéndose un labio, la rubia le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiro.

–Fatal, sigue empeñada en que los planes de estudios son demasiado ligeros, insiste en que un colegio como éste debe de exigir más en los estudiantes – dijo con cansancio.

–Mientras el consejo de la Universidad de Londres no diga nada al respecto, mi academia seguirá como tal – dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Ink? – preguntó la rubia leyendo las letras purpuras en la pasta negra del libro que Ginny tenía en sus manos – ¿Harry Potter? –

–Ah sí, sí, una fantasía – dijo mostrando bien el libro –quien quiera que haya escrito este libro tiene una imaginación fabulosa –

–Ese nombre me suena vagamente familiar – dijo llevándose una mano al mentón con meditación –ya lo tengo, claro, Harry Potter fue un noble que vivió en los años de las colonias inglesas en América –

–Espera – dijo mirándola fijamente – ¿existió ese tío? –

–Claro que sí – dijo sonriente –la familia Potter es reconocida por haber sido una de las precursoras de la esclavitud en Carolina del Sur y por perfeccionar la técnica de pizca de algodón –

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – la mujer apretó el libro en sus manos, alejándolo de la rubia.

–El profesor Longbottom presentó una conferencia que hablaba sobre la evolución de las plantas en el comercio, entre ellas el algodón – dijo con rapidez –recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre gracias a la conferencia de Neville –

–Debo…– se puso de pie, había palidecido de pronto y miraba a Luna como si le hubiese dicho que moriría de pronto.

– ¿Qué tienes Ginny? – le siguió la rubia.

–Debe ser cansancio, he pasado mucho tiempo en esto – señaló el libro –la cabeza ya me reclama un descanso – salió de ahí.

No le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a los invernaderos, podía escuchar la voz de Neville, siguiendo el eco de la voz llegó hasta él, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que estaba loco, el hombre hablaba con una enorme planta repleta de rosas rojas. El hombre era alto, esbelto y tenía el cabello negro, al mirar a la mujer frente a él pegó un salto del susto y luego la miro.

–Profesora Weasley – dijo Neville sonriendo con nerviosismo.

– ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? – le preguntó, el moreno asintió y comenzó a quitarse un par de guantes amarillos de sus manos.

–Enseguida te alcanzo – señaló la puerta de su oficina un par de plantas más allá –ah y puedes servirte infusión de mandarina, en esta ocasión me ha quedado de maravilla –

Miraba con embobamiento aquel lugar, nunca dejaría de encantarle el despacho de Neville, mirases por donde mirases podías ver plantas, exóticas, tradicionales, incluso algunas que sabía por Neville eran venenosas, un bonito escritorio de madera al centro se imponía y un enorme librero custodiado por unas enredaderas era la cereza del pastel. Al cabo de unos instantes entró Neville y dejó un libro en una mesita por la entrada.

–Y que puede hacer el departamento de Biología y Botánica por la academia de letras, profesora Weasley – le sonrió sentándose en su lugar.

–Algo muy simple – contestó sonriendo de vuelta –hace un par de horas encontré un ejemplar muy viejo en uno de los estantes da la biblioteca, es un texto muy entretenido y fantástico pero habla de temas que pueden ser verídicos –

– ¿Y eso en qué me involucra a mí? – pregunto confundido y mirando a la pelirroja.

–En este libro se manejan nombres, se menciona a una familia de apellido Potter – dijo –Luna me ha dicho que mencionaste algo sobre ellos en una de tus conferencias –

–Potter, Potter…– se llevo una mano al mentón –ah sí, años 1700, Carolina del Sur – sonrió.

–Correcto – dijo sorprendida y de pronto miles de preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su mente.

–Bueno, según recuerdo – se puso de pie y tras pelear con la enredaderas del librero sacó un libro –los Potter fueron una familia noble de por aquellos años, en una comunidad llamada… – comenzó a hojear el libro.

–_Beaufort_ – dijo la pelirroja, Neville dejó de buscar en el libro y asintió.

–Sí, sí, al sur de Charleston en Carolina del Sur – dijo confirmando la información –fueron reconocidos por ser una de las familias nobles más ricas de América en aquellos años, el patriarca Charles Potter creó un imperio y fortuna impresionante, eran dueños de casi todas las plantaciones de algodón, arroz y azúcar de la zona sur de Carolina, incluso algunos pergaminos encontrados dicen que tenían terrenos en Georgia. –

– ¿Y sabes mucho de ellos debido a? – preguntó.

–Bueno, como bien sabes, mi estudio de tesis se basó en las plantas que habían sido explotadas al comercio, entre ellas la amapola, el algodón, el té, el opio incluso – dijo con tranquilidad cerrando su libro –estudié a los Potter por el uso de técnicas en la pizca de algodón y su procesamiento, muy parecidos a los que se usan en esta época y sobre todo por haber sido los primeros en descubrir la forma más eficiente de cultivar arroz en lugares como Carolina del Sur –

– ¿Y…? –

–Sé que cuando una pregunta surge en tu mente le sigue otra y otra – dijo sonriente –pero no puedo serte de mucha ayuda Ginny, solo conozco la historia un poco porque mi trabajo encontró aquellos nombres, pero no puedo hablarte de ellos más allá de técnicas de algodón o cultivo de plantas –

–Entiendo – admitió con tristeza y se puso de pie –pero con la información que has pasado solo me has confirmado ciertas cosas –

–Ginny – Neville la alcanzó en la entrada –escucha, hay otra historia, la encontré durante mi investigación pero es tan insólita que me niego a creerla –

– ¿Neville? – le miro interrogante.

–Hay una hierbera en un mercado en Notting Hill, se llama Pomona Sprout – dijo –escucha Ginny, cuando estuve investigando sobre los Potter por lo de las plantaciones, encontré algunos libros que decían que el nieto de Charles, un hombre llamado Harry Potter era aficionado al vudú y la brujería y que incluso llego a destinar una parte de la plantación de sus tierras a cosechar plantas que las brujas de vudú requerían para sus trabajos –

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa mujer llamada Pomona? – le preguntó.

–Bueno, Sprout es una mujer que conoce más de plantas que yo mismo, incluso aquellas plantas destinadas principalmente a cosas de las que yo me niego a creer – la comenzó a acompañar hasta la salida –muchos la han acusado de practicar el vudú y la magia negra, incluso dicen que ha vivido por siglos, no lo sé, chismorreos y leyendas de la gente; pero si te envío con ella es porque quizás ella te pueda hablar un poco de ese tal Harry, después de todo, si los rumores de aquel entonces son ciertos, aquella mujer algo debe de saber –

–Pero Neville, solo porque la gente diga cosas no quiere decir que sean ciertas – le dijo con cansancio –pero de todas maneras, gracias por la información –

La pelirroja fue caminando hasta su habitación, en sus manos llevaba aquel libro, la plática con Neville solo le había confirmado que los Potter, específicamente los que el "vampiro" narraba en su historia habían sido reales, habían vivido en las fechas que el vampiro relataba y todos los datos coincidían, pero los vampiros, la magia vudú y todo eran mentiras, eran solo leyendas urbanas que asustaban a la gente; ella misma había presentado una conferencia sobre mitos y leyendas en una de sus clases y recordaba perfectamente una de las conclusiones: "la gente inventa cosas, específicamente aquellas que involucren su peores temores para compartir con los demás su miedo, justificar su fragilidad ante ellos, exponer su más temidos deseos y hasta sus locuras más extrañas, es por eso que las leyendas, desde la del niño que se ahoga con una gelatina hasta hombres lobos matando gente en París son en realidad reflejos de la oscuridad que hay en la mente del ser humano y de su complejidad, que es capaz de crear escenarios absurdos y fantásticos "

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong>Me dejas un review? sabias que es importante por dos motivos... saber que lo que escribes agrada y para conocer que tal aceptan la trama... aunque soy feliz dándome cuenta que lo leen.<strong>


End file.
